


Don't Even Blink

by AudreyRose



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Madina Lake
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Random Crossover, The Doctors timing is perfect, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor saves the twins from Weeping Angels, they repay him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Blink (Nathan's POV)

I swallowed, pressing back against Matthew. I felt my heart beating in my throat. 

"Mattie?" I breathed out, I was trembling uncontrollably.

"Yeah?" he sounded just as terrified.

"Wha-," I stopped, swallowing my fear.

"Dunno, just..." he glanced around, making sure we were alone. 

I let my eyes lid and I heard Matthew let out a startled noise in the back of his throat. My eyes snapped open, a scream catching in the back of my throat. Stone angels. Everywhere. I vaguely recalled the Doctor telling us something about these creatures before.  
"Don't blink," Matthew's voice was nearly a whisper.

My eyes were wide as I stared around. There was a crash behind us and we both spun around. A blue police box stood open, a man with messy brown hair stood there. I felt relief wash over me.

"Doctor."

"Hurry," he shouted and neither of us hesitated. We both crashed into the box, the door closing behind us. We stared at each other as the Doctor's blue box started rocking. I heard him swear under his breath and I looked at the Doctor, standing at the TARDIS controls .

"Come on, old girl, you can do this," he whispered as the box rocked, both me and Matthew sliding across the floor. "Come on, come on," there was a lurch. "Almost," and I felt a jerk, and the TARDIS was off.

I let out a sigh, finally breathing since Matthew pointed those things out.

"So we meet again, do we boys?" the Doctor had a slight grin on his face.

I was so glad that, this crazy wonderful man was almost always there to save us on time.

"It appears we do, Doctor," Matthew spoke before I could. For once thankful that he wasn't shy. I made a noise, my heart was still pounding in my throat. "Nathan?" Matthew's voice near my ear and I shook my head.

"Need a sec, just," I wasn't able to finish my sentence as my vision went black.


	2. In the Blink of an Eye (The Doctor's POV)

The boy whimpered quietly, tossing in his sleep. I glanced at him and his brother curled together in a chair. I was glad I'd managed to save them from the Angels in time. Matthew, the slightly older one mumbled in Nathan's hair, pulling him closer. I felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth.

They were absolutely charming young men, brilliant even, and rather attractive if I must say so. Even if I'd only had them as companions briefly the last time. Maybe they'd changed their minds. Matthew's eyes opened, blinking slightly before focusing on me.

"Doctor?" he mumbled quietly, shifting as much as possible with Nathan on top of him. He didn't want to disturb him after he'd passed out a few hours ago.

"Yes, boy?" I really do need to stop calling them both that. After all Matthew and Nathan aren't exactly boys, even if the later occasionally acts like one.

"Where are we right now?"

"Hmm, well at the moment? Earth, 1952. But we can go anywhere you want," I watched him and I could almost see the gears in his head working.

"Anywhere? Anytime?" He frowned slightly, looking down at Nathan. Nathan was normally the one who picked where or when we went, when I'd give them the chance. "Here is good," he mumbled with a frown.

I frowned myself at that. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no," he managed with a yawn a slight smile on his lips. I still frowned a few moments longer, watching as Nathan stirred slightly.

"Mmm, what?" he sat up his blue eyes wide as they fell on me. "Oh," fell from his lips. I smiled and he seemed to relax slightly. "Thank you, Doctor," he whispered, still halfway on top of his brother. I nodded slightly, another frown on my face. "What's wrong , Doctor?"

"Nothing, nothing, get up, we have some exploring to do," I said walking towards the door, then turned waiting for them. They both stared at me then glanced at each other. "Well?" I smiled as they scrambled up, nearly tripping over each other to follow me. They both looked up at me, identical blue eyes wide with wonder. Yes. I was thankful I'd saved them. But this wasn't the first time either.

"Do we have to leave the TARDIS just yet, Doctor?"

"Still a bit shaken up?" I asked, my eyes taking them in. Nathan shook his head slightly a shy smile on his face. I raised a brow at him as he pulled me back to the seat. He glanced at Matthew and the older of the two nodded. I swear that these two are something special. Nathan an Matthew both looked up at me trying to look innocent, but I saw mischief sparkling in those wide blue eyes. "What are you two up to?" I had a feeling what they were up to however.

"Nothing, Doctor," Nathans voice was quiet as he looked down at his hands. I crossed my arms, waiting and watching. Matthew leaned over whispering in Nathans ear and the smaller of the two grinned and nodded. Nathan leaned up, his lips close to my ear. "I, no we, would rather spend some time with you, alone," he breathed into my ear before nuzzling the side of my face.

I felt a shiver run through my body, oh yes I was very glad I'd gotten to these two in time. Nathan pulled back, his eyes taking in my features. He leaned forward, his lips against mine. It was over before I knew it and he sat back on his knees watching me. 

"Well then," I licked my lips. Matthew cocked a brow and Nathan smiled slyly.

"Well then, what do you say, Doctor?" I blinked to clear my mind.

"Bedroom?"


	3. Companions (Matthew's POV)

I watched the way that the Doctor was so gentle with him. The way Nathan would gasp and arch at the smallest touches. The noises that left my brothers throat as the Doctor's fingers stretched him made me shiver. Watching him and the Doctor was always one of the most erotic things I could imagine.

"Do-doctor, please," he gasped out, his back arching as the Doctor's long talented curled inside him, most likely hitting his spot. I swallowed as the Doctors caramel eyes met mine. His eyes never left mine as he pushed into Nathan, a loud cry passing my twins lips. A crooked smirk on the Doctor's lips as his hips moved against Nathans. A shiver ran down my spine at the moan from Nathans lips and a squeak left my throat.

Nathan writhed, gasped, arched and moaned beneath the Doctor and I let my eyes slip shut a moan passing my own lips. I heard a chuckle from the Doctor as my fingers trailed down my body. I bit back a moan as I slowly stroked myself. Nathan cried out and the Doctor groaned. I heard a whine from Nathan and felt the bed shift slightly. I forced my eyes open. Nathan lay there panting, his stomach covered with his own cum.

"Naughty, naughty, Matthew," I moaned at the Doctor's warm breath in my ear.

"Please, Doctor," I heard my voice gasp as he pulled my hand away. I heard him humming quietly as he nipped and sucked at my neck.

"Mmm, please what, Matthew?" I moaned as he nipped and sucked at that spot behind my ear. I whined as he pulled away.

"Answer me, Matthew," he breathed making me shiver.

"Please fuck me, Doctor." I was trembling all over. Waiting. Wanting. His hands pushed me forward onto my hands and knees. The Doctor's hands gripping my hips as he moved behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and he thrust into me drawing a loud moan from my lips. While with Nathan it was all gentle touches, with me it was all rough thrusts. Which suits me just fine. Fingers digging into my hips as he pounded into me. Loud moans and groans left both of our lips.

"Harder, Doctor, I- fuck," I felt my back arch as he hit my spot. My arms gave out as he continued at his fast rough pace. His fingers reached around, wrapping around my cock. A strangled moan from the back of my throat as I spilled over his hand, my stomach and the sheets. Stars bursting behind my eyes as he thrust into me twice more before spilling deep inside me.

The noise that passed his lips made me shiver. He collapsed on top of me, still deep inside me. I let him flip me onto my side, his arm just over my hip. I felt his breath on my neck, matching my own quick pattern. Nathan crawled over to us.

"Doctor?" he mumbled curling against me.

"Mmm?" came close to my ear.

"We're staying."


End file.
